The present invention relates generally to fiber optical communications systems and is more particularly concerned with a fiber coupled light emitting diode module for incorporation into such systems.
A recent development in communications systems involves the use of optical fibers for communication channels sometimes having very high bandwidth. The use of such optical fibers, which carry light energy distributed over an area, has led to a need for light sources which can be conveniently and efficiently coupled into such an optical fiber communications system. One of the difficulties encountered in accomplishing this end is directly attributable to the small cross-sectional dimensions of the light-carrying portions of typical optical fibers utilized.
A number of light sources have been suggested for use in such, optical fiber communications systems including various lasers and light emitting diodes. The light emitting diode is an excellent candidate for such a purpose because of its small size and relatively efficient operation. Although numerous suggestions may be found in the art for the use of light emitting diodes in such systems, these devices are not readily incorporable into actual systems.